All the things I love about you
by AizawaKuroya
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are two idiots living their lives, but for some reason they start noticing all these small, stupid, things about each other. What they don't realise is that these so called 'stupid things' are actually 'All the things I love about you'.


**Domon, Aizawa Kuroya desu!**

**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic on this site, so please go easy on me. Also, my first language isn't English and I don't have a beta. *sob sob sob* I know I probably messed up, especially with the tenses, but please do enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Your smile

Morning practice. Without it I can't live through the day. My practice doesn't start ones I'm on the court, no, my practice starts on my way to school. At the moment that a ginger haired idiot shouts at me that he's going to win today and we race towards school. That idiot is Hinata Shouyou, a volleyball freak that keeps pestering me about my tosses. "Kageyama, give me a toss! Give me a toss!" he always goes. Yes, when it comes to spiking the ball, Hinata is amazing. But that's it. He can't receive, he can't serve, he can't toss (not that he needs to). the only thing he's good at, is spiking. It doesn't matter though because with me as a setter (and a team like Karasuno) he doesn't need to be good at anything else, we'll make up for what he lacks. That's what a team does.

"Kageyamaaaaa! Today, it'll be my win!" I suddenly hear from behind me. There he is, on his bike, already tired from biking through the hills, but still challenging me with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Tch, no it won't! dumbass!" I shout back at him. This is the way it always is, it always has been, it always will be, because we are rivals, but at the same time we're teammates. Suga-sempai calls it friendly rivalry, I just call it; I'm not going to lose to this dumbass.

In the end we had no idea who'd won the race. We were too busy catching our breaths and at the same time shouting insults at each other, that we didn't quite register who had won. It was me, of course it was me, but Hinata claimed that it was him and so we were arguing all the way to the changing rooms, until we were greeted by our other teammates.

"So that's why I suddenly got a headache, I felt idiots approaching." Tsukishima said.

Hinata just said "a good morning to you to!" but I could hear myself growl. I really don't know how I managed to have good plays with this guy, but somehow I do. Outside of the court though it's a whole different story. I can't stand him.

Hinata placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to hold me back. Then he grinned. "Let's quickly get changed Kageyama. I want to spike a lot of your tosses today!"

"Of course you're going to spike a lot of my tosses. We need to practice our quicks and I won't let you slack off!" I know he won't do something like that, Hinata never slacks off when it comes to volleyball. That's because he's an idiot and he only has one goal in his mind: winning, staying on the court as long as possible, and to reach that goal he needs to get stronger. That's why Hinata will never slack off and neither will I. Because I'm not going to lose to this dumbass.

"Yes, sir!" he says and quickly starts to change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Being setter. The greatest feeling in the world. Feeling the ball in your hands and making it go the way you want it to. Knowing where you're teammates are, knowing who to toss to and being in complete control. I love tossing, especially to Hinata because I can go all out, knowing that he'll hit it. Recently he's been spiking with his eyes open. You can see the concentration in his eyes, the way he's completely focused on the ball and how he doesn't relax until it hits the ground. When it does, his eyes start to shine and he smiles like a fool. Such a stupid smile. Such a stupid, contagious, smile.

"Did you see that?! I hit like gwaaaa and it was so cool because normally I hit it like bwaaa, but this time I didn't and the ball went all bazzooom!" Hinata bragged(?) while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nishinoya-sempai answered. "it made me want to go all batwaaaaam!" he started jumping with Hinata. Of course Nishinoya knew exactly what Hinata meant and he could speak the exact same volleyball-freak language.

"Oi, Hinata, don't slack off!" I called him.

"I'm not slacking off!" he said. "I'm just enjoying my awesome spike. Maybe you should try enjoying yourself a little to, mister V brow!" he smirked.

You could see a vein appear on my head. "Don't let it get to your head. That you hit it ones doesn't mean you'll hit it twice!"

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?" he smirked at me, getting into position. "I'll hit it as many times as you want!"

Needless to say that this was the only thing we did for the remaining part of morning practice. At the end my arms hurt from tossing so much and Hinata's right hand was painfully red. We were standing in the changing room, everybody else was gone. When we were finally done with changing (which took a while with our sore limbs) hinata sat down on one of the benches inside the room.

"Waah, I don't think I'll be able hold my pen today." Hinata said while slowly rubbing the palm of his right hand with his thumb.

"Well, you _did_ hit every ball I tossed to you, so… I guess this is your win." I hated to admit it, but we had a bet an I lost that bet. It's his win. "That makes 42 to 39 for me right?" I asked. Hinata stopped rubbing his sore hand and looked up to me.

"what do you mean, it's my win? I don't think it is. I can only spike the ball like that because of your tosses. They are amazing and the feeling I get when I hit them is even more amazing! Don't get me wrong though, because next time…" his eyes started to gleam and a grin spread across his face.

"I'll definitely win!"

Such a stupid grin, such a stupid, contagious, grin.

"I'd like to see you try!" I grinned back at him, because honestly, I just had to.

Hinata picked his bag up and walked towards the exit. "You better watch your back Kageyama! 'cause I'll catch up to you in no time!" he turned around one last time.

And stuck out his tongue.

**So, this was the first chapter. I know it's short, but I'm really bad at writing long stories. This is basically going to be a series of events that lead to them realising their feelings for each other and maybe even more ;)**


End file.
